Do you believe?
by Madhvi Sharma
Summary: This story is focused on the love story of Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**I had my blue lining skirt on with a pair of socks and a white tee on top. I wish I had roller skates that would just make the distance more enjoyable and less far. But still I was glad that the party was scheduled in Elena's house and not in Bonnie's or any other friend of ours because that would be much more farther than this. I had some more blocks to pass and then I would be there…enjoying the party, getting drunk, having chocolate cake, dinner and conversations all night long!**

 **I checked out my purse and took out my phone to have a look at the time. The time was 7:35 pm. I was running a little late as usual and actually I never felt like hurrying. I looked at my reflection on the screen of my phone and it looked perfect even in the hot and humid weather. The lipstick, mascara, eyeliner…everything was in place. I loved looking this way!**

 **Soon, a water droplet fell on me and my jaw dropped. OH MY GOD!**

 **This was not supposed to happen because my makeup wasn't waterproof. I ran shielding my face with both of my hands somehow and what's next?**

 **I bumped into something…uh...No…It's someone.**

 **Yeah…I did.**

 **I didn't want to stay here as the drizzling started to transform into heavy rain. I just apologized and as I turned away I saw that the man was falling. Yeah…he was a man but not alive! That's what came to my head…at least. What the heck was going on? I wished that it was a dream but it wasn't. I tried to save him from falling on the road but he did fell on the floor with a loud thud. It was all so confusing. I just didn't know at the moment what to do and who to tell about all this. I began to lower myself in order to examine him. But…I was stopped in the midway. I straightened myself and looked around and there was another man.**

" **Please…I don't want any DRAMA." I whispered to myself.**

" **Hey…I didn't do anything. I swear he was just…." I tried to prove myself but he came with so much energy and speed towards me that it shook me to the roots.**

 **I was literally baffled. Who was this guy dying on the floor and who was this other guy trying to terrify me?**

 **He came so close to me that I almost stopped breathing for a few seconds and it felt like he pulled the floor beneath my feet.**

" **I know everything…Just get out of here." He came and put a finger on my lips reassuring me.**

 **I don't know what happened afterwards but I felt like I had to do what he said. I was tuned into it.**

 **I ran and ran until I worked my legs out and I reached Elena's house. I banged on her door because the terror didn't leave me. I think…I was so terrified that it won't ever leave me.**

" **Hey Caroline, come in." Bonnie opened the door instantly like she was just standing behind the door.**

 **I went inside and took off my boots and kept them in place. I followed her to the dining room where the dim light shadowed over the faces of everybody. I grabbed a seat besides Bonnnie. The light that was lit in the middle of the room made me feel like we all were sitting around a campfire. I got chills by just thinking about it. I wasn't actually sure what gave me chills…that terrifying look in the eyes of that stranger or the campfire.**

 **I darted my eyes to the front seat where Matt was sitting with a glass of wine hanging loosely in his hand. Then, there was Tyler, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Me.**

 **We were all playing some sort of game in which Stefan was spinning the empty bottle of wine on the round table around which we all were sitting. It was like one of those games in which we ask a question to the person in front of whom the bottle's mouth stops spinning. I was actually relieved a bit by sitting here with all of my friends and I felt safe and happy. I was also a little bit excited because of this game that we all were about to play.**


	2. Do you believe he actually asked that?

My vision got blurry and I knew why this happening to me. I had too much wine and my breath even smelled like shit. Although I wasn't sure if this was happening with everybody else on the table but it sure as hell was happening with me and I couldn't even see the bottle clearly which was spinning on top of the table. Everything was so fuzzy like I was in a super hot and steamed shower.

"Hey…Elena, it's your turn!" Matt said.

I couldn't make out the expressions clearly but it was pretty much easy for me to recognize the voice. It was more of a struggle for me to keep track in the game and where each of us actually was but still I was really excited whenever the bottle stopped spinning, pointing at somebody and we actually had to ask a question which the person was about to answer. And this time it was Elena.

"Okay…I'm ready." Elena spoke with her sore throat.

She also seemed a little drunk today.

For a while there was absolute silence in the room and the sound of the pendulum echoed all the way. Then, somebody started giggling. It was Tyler…I guess. Yeah…and then Matt also broke into laughter. I think they both got the question for Elena.

Nobody else spoke anything or reacted to the way they all broke the silence.

"Hey…Elena, so…." Matt tried to ask the question but it was interrupted by his laugh.

He tried to continue but then Tyler started to reiterate what Matt said and adding some bits of his own.

"Hey, Elena…So, who would you prefer: Damon or Stefan?" Tyler managed to utter the words somehow and pushed himself back into the chair bursting with laughter.

"WHAT! Do you actually believe he asked that?" Bonnie spoke as if reappearing out of somewhere.

"No…she's not answering that." Damon spoke.

"And why she isn't?" Tyler asked Damon leaning in towards the table and getting a wee bit serious.

"She and everybody here know…that's me!" Damon said and I could clearly picture that evil smirk on his face and he leaned in towards Elena as if for a kiss and she looked away.

"Damon! Please…let her answer." Bonnie spoke seemingly frustrated by Damon's words.

"Bonnie…I am not answering that!" Elena got furious.

In the midst of all this, I felt like everybody just forgot for a moment that I was even here.

"Elena! Just…do it!" I spoke with a sigh indicating that now we had to move further in the game.

"Okay Caroline…So, just for the sake of game.

…..

DAMON." Elena finally answered.

"Yes!" Damon spoke immediately after her as if he knew what she was about to speak.

"Is it your answer?" Bonnie started confirming.

I knew that it was.

"I did it just for the game, Damon." Elena reassured him.

"Well, you could have said 'Stefan' also. I wasn't stopping you?" He said in an evil tone.

"Okay…that's enough! Let's carry on." Bonnie spoke but nobody heard her in the cheering and teasing going on.

I did.

She lifted a hand and banged it on the table loud enough for everybody to hear and the glasses also shuddered with the loud thump. Everybody got quiet and the lights went off!

"Bonnie, what did you do?" Damon asked.

"Nothing" Bonnie replied.

"This isn't a joke…Bonnie." Matt spoke.

"I said…Nothing! I didn't do anything." Bonnie spoke in a louder tone this time.

I knew she was right. She didn't turn off the lights. Why would she?

"Then, who is it? Huh…come out!" Damon spoke as if announcing something to…somebody.

"It's nobody Damon…just sit back." Elena assured him.

"Hey…I think we all should get back to our homes. There's no way we could continue with the game." Tyler said in a low voice as if somebody could hear him.

"I think you're right. We have to leave it here." Matt spoke to reinforce what Tyler said.

I heard them getting up and the screeching of the wood chairs on the floor. I was sure…they were Matt and Tyler.

"I think we should also go." Stefan spoke.

"What? I am not going anywhere. Remember the game. She prefers me…OVER YOU!" Damon said and started laughing hard as if this all was some sort of joke.

"Are you kidding? Just get out of here. It's already late." Stefan spoke in a very calm manner.

I wonder how did his irritating laugh didn't affect Stefan at all!

"Damon…he is right. You both should leave now." Elena spoke as if she needed to speak for Damon to go.

"Okay…I'm out!" Damon spoke.

Now, I think she really needed to speak.

For the next few minutes, we greeted each other for the last time on this night and said goodbyes to all four of them. Matt, Tyler, Damon and Stefan were gone. Now only we three were left.

"Now…should we also go home?" Bonnie asked for a suggestion.

She didn't want this and I could tell by the way said.

"I think we should." I spoke because I felt dizzy and really wanted sleep.

"Or maybe we could make it a night stay. You both can stay here for this night. I will call your moms and it will surely workout. Trust me." Elena said.

It was not that bad of an idea. I think it'd be fun if we stayed together for a night. I couldn't remember the last time when we stayed up all night…all three of us stacked up together in a bedroom!

"It'd be fun." Bonnie said chuckling.

I giggled behind and we all laughed together.

"Let's go upstairs…in my bedroom." Elena said.

We all took our coats and hurried upstairs. Our bare feet made soft thumping sounds on the chilly stairs. Elena threw the door open and we all gushed in together.


End file.
